The Mummy
by Dr Moustachio Girl
Summary: Another Ardeth/OC story. Terence Bey takes in a young girl called Samyeh Beyya and this is her story. PERMINANT HIATUS WHILST BEING RE-WRITTEN. Sorry for inconvenience!
1. The Lost Warrior

**I do not own The Mummy, Terence Bey, Ardeth Bay or any other things you may recognise. I only own Samyeh Beyya, my OC.**

* * *

><p>"Samyeh? Can you come into my office with me for a minute please?" Terence Bey asked me.<p>

"Of course Terence." I said with a smile that reached my honey eyes. As I walked my long black hair swung behind me, hiding most of my curvy 6' 2" body underneath it.

"I would like to ask you some questions dear." He admitted while gesturing to the chair in front of him. Sitting in it I looked at him.

"What would you like to ask?" I asked him with a raise of my dark eyebrow. He shifted in his seat, but carried on none the less.

"Where/How did you acquire those tattoos on your face?" He pressed. I was the one to shift uncomfortably now. I had had the tattoos since I was around thirteen, almost **ten** years ago.

"I got them when I was thirteen. A man walked up to me and gave them to me, then asked if I wanted to be adopted. I said no so he left me alone. I did some research into them, but couldn't find anything. What do they mean?" I beseeched. A shuffle of black was seen in the corner of my eye. Standing, I swiftly pulled two long Khopesh out of my boot and pointed them in that direction.

"Stand down Samyeh, 'tis only my friend." Terence assured me. The black figure moved forward to I could see their face. A man who was around the same height as me, black-clad and had the warmest brown eyes.

"Thank you Dr. Bey." The man thanked Terence. His deep voice sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"This is my 'daughter' Samyeh Beyya. Samyeh, meet my friend Ardeth Bay." Terence provided the formal greetings but the man, Ardeth, was staring at my tattooed face intently with shock etched on his handsome face.

"She is-"

"I understand completely. Have you told-"

"I was waiting for you to tell her." The two men began a private conversation while I was standing there like a loser.

"What were you going to tell me?" I butted into their conversation, re-alerting them of my presence.

"You are the lost warrior. The final Muharib, the lost Muharib…" Ardeth finished while bowing to me slightly. Looking at Terence for reassurance, but then I saw he was bowing too.

"Wait. You think **I** am the Lost Muharib from the legends? The one who has been sent to save the world from The Creature?" I asked shocked at their assumptions.

"I thought you said you couldn't find anything on your tattoos?" Terence reminded me.

"I couldn't, I then researched the Medjai and the Old Egyptian Legends. What am I to do to stop The Creature?" The men shared knowing glances and replied at the same time,

"Hamunaptra." After that I was too shell-shocked. The very city of the dead.

"You will accompany the Medjai on the boat raid on the tour Ms Carnahan is travelling on to stop them from reaching the City." They continued. Nodding, I butted in again.

"What must I do to stop them?" Ardeth walked over to me and looked me in the eye, only a few centimetres lower than his own eyesight.

"_Anything_." Ardeth stated with meaning.

* * *

><p>Terence walked over to me and handed me some black robes and a dark half – niqab veil. Accepting them, I left the room to change. As I was walking down the corridors I heard a quiet shout of,<p>

"Muhammad? Bob?" Snickering, I made my way into the bathroom. The garments' fit perfectly and when I left I was almost a walking wall of black except a strip of skin that showed my eyes. While walking back, I bumped into Ardeth leaving the office.

"So all of this because of the Eye of Horus tattoos on my face, huh?" I joked lightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will update soon, maybe again tonight. Figures crossed! Reviews will get you a cyber cookie!<strong>_


	2. The Barge

**I do not own The Mummy, Terence Bey, Ardeth Bay or any other things you may recognise. I only own Samyeh Beyya, my OC.**

* * *

><p>The boat ride was silent and I was praying to Allah that it would not end in too much bloodshed.<p>

"_When __the __boat __stops, __we __will __silently __board __and __spill __as __little __blood __as __possible. __If __you __are __separated, __follow __the __wind__s __east __to __Hamunaptra __where __we __will __meet __you.__" _Hook announced while we climbed onto the Sudan. I snuck over to the table where a small group of men were playing poker. Thankfully I was wearing a dark blue niqab so my tattoos where hidden.

* * *

><p>"Hello pretty lady. What 'cha got under that veil baby?" A blonde American asked. (<strong>OMG <strong>**that ****rhymed ****:D)** Giggling lightly, I gave a small wink that was just visible through my veil.

"Nothing you would like good _Ragol_." I whispered with a giggle. A scream alerted me from our conversation and I spotted Hook, set on fire.

"_HOOK! __Fire! __Fire! __Use __the __fire!__" _I screamed to the hidden Medjai on the barge. We light the straw on the barge and it quickly caught fire. Just as I was going to jump into my long boat, a man tackled me and through me off the barge into the water.

"_GET __OFF __ME __YOU __OAF! __PUT __ME __DOWN __NOW!__"_ I screamed when he swam over to me. He had a bag strapped over his shoulder, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Come on." He told me with a nudge in the direction of the shore. Begrudgingly, I followed only to take my Khopesh out of my boot and point them at the man when he attempted to take off my niqab on shore.

"Try to remove my veil and I will remove your head." I threatened while he retreated. Instantly I recognised Ms. Carnahan from the museum.

"Ms. Carnahan, Gentlemen I thank you. But I must go." I admitted. When Evelyn spotted me, she cocked her head to the side in curiosity. She didn't realise it was me thankfully.

"Will you join us? We need a local to get us to our place." Evelyn asked me with pleading eyes. Raising an eyebrow curiously, I dwarfed her petite figure with my curvy tall one.

"Where are you headed?" I queried. The small group exchanged looks, obviously contemplating telling me their destination. Of course I already knew where they were going, Hamunaptra of course, but I had to ask to not be suspicious.

"The City of the Dead. You may lead us but I would like to know your name." The man who saved me requested.

"My name is Drak'mah Dreetah and I will join you on your expedition."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews get cha' cyber cookies! ;)<strong>


	3. Market Place

**I do not own The Mummy, Terence Bey, Ardeth Bay or any other things you may recognise. I only own Samyeh Beyya, my OC.**

* * *

><p>The small market square we arrived in was well used and worn, but the people took Evelyn and I in to change our clothing. A small girl took my hand and led me into a tent away from the other women's.<p>

_"Hello what is your name petal?" _I asked the young girl with my veil still in place around my mouth. She smiled brightly and told me her name was Basinah and also to remove my veil, as we are indoors.

_"Alas, I cannot. It is my father's request that I keep it on at all times, dear one. For I carry the symbols of a Muharib." _I said while tapping my cheeks. The small girl cocked her head to the side and handed me a brightly coloured sash of green to attach to my belt. Instead of tying it to my belt, I intricately wove it into a small flower and tucked it into the fold of my veil.

_"Thank you. But I must go and acquire a horse/camel." _I told the young girl with a small pat on the head and I gave her a hidden book called, The Jungle Book. She took it and skipped away to her mother who had just waved away Evelyn to the small group she was in. Now she had changed out of her wet clothes and into a classic Egyptian black dress with beads and coins hanging from it. I walked up to a man who had many black arabian horses with him.

"Excuse me sir! May I buy a horse?" I asked in English. Nodding he handed over a reign and I placed 3 Egyptian pounds into his eager hands. Mounting the horse I set off to the east, in front of the others.

* * *

><p>When night fell I spotted a group of hooded figures on a cliff top. I hung back, and without suspicion, I managed to sneak over to them.<p>

_"Ardeth! They are heading to the city, what shall we do?" _I asked when I dismounted my horse next to him. He did the same and stood next to me.

_"You will not join them on the rest of their journey, you shall stay with me for protection. The rest of the tribes will wait for my commands to attack them at nightfall tomorrow. Now we must go...Yalla! Imshi!" _Ardeth cried while giving a nearby horse a pat to get it moving. When all of the other's horses had moved I spotted a large tent in the clearing.

"You will stay in here. I will sleep outside." He announced while putting a stake into the ground for our horses reigns.

"All right, but let me get you some blankets and pillows then." I murmured while reaching into the tent and throwing in my whole niqab and taking out some thick blankets and pillows.

"Goodnight Ardeth." I whispered while slipping into the small sleeping bag in the tent by the flap. I heard a faint,

"Goodnight Samyeh." Before I drifted off into a sleepless sleep.


	4. Attack Prt 1

**I do not own The Mummy, Terence Bey, Ardeth Bay or any other things you may recognise. I only own Samyeh Beyya, my OC. **

When I woke, I heard a rustling from outside the tent I was lying in. Crouching, I grabbed one Khopesh from my boot and swung it out the opening. Hearing a clang of metal, I stuck my head out the tent and came face to face with Ardeth.

"Ardeth! Don't do that to me!" I screeched while smacking his arm playfully. He grinned at me but then I noticed the sky colour.

"You could have woken me at dawn! Not bloody dusk!" He gave a small chuckle at my raving.

"Well I thought you needed the sleep after staying up half the night looking for us." I gave a wry smile as he pulled me out the tent and out to the two Arabian horses. Mounting them he turned towards the group of Medjai warriors awaiting our orders.

"_This is Samyeh Beyya. She is our second in command to the Twelve Tribes. The Lost Muharib has returned to the Medjai._" Ardeth called out in Arabic. The warriors murmured to another. Obviously, a female Medjai member was not common or very welcomed for that matter.

"_We will now attack and warn the expedition at Hamunaptra. Shed as little blood as possible. Yalla! Imshi! Imshi!_" I finished for him and the warriors spend off towards the city. It was dark when we arrived and instantly began to attack the American camp. Ardeth and I raced off to the other camp and began chasing after a man who was holding a bottle of whiskey, and I recognised him as Jonathan Carnahan.

"O'Connell! O'Connell! Help me!" He called while Ardeth and I chased him through the run down camp. Suddenly, as I passed a large stone wall I was tackled of my horse and came face to face with the man who 'saved' me on the barge.

"Drakmah?" He asked puzzled, still pinning me to floor. A loud cry was heard as I spotted Ardeth barrel towards us with his sword raised high.

Rick pulled himself up and dragged me infront of him, pistol to my head.

"Drop it! Or doll face here gets it." Rick snarled in my ear and Ardeth called for an end of the attack...

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short. Trying to update as many as possible at the moment. Cliffy here will not be ending how you think it will...;) Enjoy, Read and <strong>please<strong> review!_


End file.
